Il ne s'est rien passé
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Encore une autre vision de l'épisode 301, où Isaac gère à sa façon ce que les alphas lui ont fait subir.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **Il ne s'est rien passé**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **OOO**

Il ne peut rien faire d'autre sauf se focaliser sur l'endroit où il essaie de se rendre.

Chacun de ses membres irradient de douleur. Ses articulations sont en papiers, et il a la sensation de brûler de l'intérieur. Il souffre tellement que paradoxalement il ne ressent plus vraiment son corps. Il n'a ni chaud, ni froid. Toute son énergie se focalise sur le but à atteindre. Ses jambes sont faibles et le portent à peine. Pourtant, il doit avancer, pour aller le plus loin possible. Il doit fuir.

Les vertiges l'empêchent de garder son équilibre, alors il s'appuie contre le mur pour se traîner. Sa tête érafle les briques, car tout son corps s'appuie contre la surface verticale pour ne pas tomber. L'odeur de la brique humide soulève sa nausée mais il continue d'avancer. Il halète. Il sent qu'il va être malade de cœur. Il s'arrête quelques instants, pour reprendre son souffle.

Il contemple la tranquillité qui l'entoure. C'est la nuit. Il n'y a personne. C'est calme. Ce serait tellement tentant s'écrouler là, et d'abandonner. Il est tellement, _tellement,_ fatigué.

Autant que possible, il secoue sa tête pour s'éclaircir la tête. Il ne doit pas s'arrêter. C'est une mauvaise idée. Son corps l'abandonne mais il est hors de question qu'il finisse dans une ruelle. Il ne doit pas s'arrêter. Il doit avancer. Les alphas ne doivent pas le retrouver.

Ses épaules montent et descendent de manière significative, tandis qu'il inspire plus profondément pour lutter contre la nausée. Il avale de plus grande goulée d'air comme si ça allait suffire pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Il doit tenir bon, encore un petit peu.

Juste un petit peu.

Il relève la tête, et il aperçoit l'enseigne floue qui voltige sous son regard fatigué.

Il est arrivé.

 **OOO**

C'est le milieu de la nuit, et Deaton se tient en face de la porte forcée de sa clinique. Le système d'alarme l'a prévenu d'une intrusion, alors il se montre prudent. La vitre est brisée et il y a des traînées de sang par terre, mélangées aux débris.

Le druide décide de ne pas désactiver l'alarme immédiatement. L'individu est probablement toujours là et il préfère assurer ses arrières. Si il a appris une chose en vivant à Beacon Hills, c'est que rien n'arrive jamais sans raison.

Lentement et le plus calmement du monde, il suit les traînées sur le sol. Elles s'étendent principalement dans la salle d'attente pour s'arrêter juste en face du comptoir en bois de sorbier. L'individu n'a pas traversé le portique, ce qui décuple la prudence du vétérinaire. Seules les créatures surnaturelles ne peuvent pas la traverser.

Deaton se penche pour poser son doigt dans le sang qui s'éparpille en masse près du portique. Le sang est frais. Lentement, il relève la tête pour observer les traces qui s'aventurent vers la partie de la clinique qui n'est pas scellé par le bois magique. La réserve.

Avec une boule au ventre, et un rien d'adrénaline, il avance prudemment en essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il peut entendre malgré le cri strident de son alarme. Il fronce les sourcils comme si ça pouvait l'aider à occulter la sirène. Au bout de quelques secondes de concentration, il perçoit du bruit dans l'arrière salle.

Il essaie de se rassurer en disant que la créature est blessée. Il y a tellement de sang par terre qu'il pense naturellement que la chose n'a pas réussi à cicatriser. Avec précaution, il s'avance près de la porte qu'il pousse doucement. Près de l'une des étagères, il y a un individu qui fouille dans la partie réservée aux compresses. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de clarté mais Deaton remarque que l'individu bouge lentement. Ses gestes sont lourds et maladroits. D'ailleurs, la personne fait tomber les boîtes. On pourrait penser qu'il sagit d'un ivrogne, tant l'équilibre et les gestes sont précaires.

Deaton n'en est pas certain, mais c'est avec soulagement qu'il croit reconnaître la silhouette dans la pénombre.

« Isaac ? » Essaie-t-il.

Mais l'autre ne réagit pas et il continue à fouiller frénétiquement dans les pansements, en continuant de faire tomber une bonne partie des choses se trouvant sur l'étagère.

Un drôle de pressentiment noue l'estomac du vétérinaire qui lève la main pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur, et allumer.

La lumière éclaire finalement l'individu, et Deaton doit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêve pas.

Isaac se retourne lentement, à présent conscient de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Ses yeux sont élargis par la panique.

« Isaac ?! » Dit à nouveau Deaton, comme pour s'assurer à voix haute qu'il a raison.

En face de lui, le visage du garçon est méconnaissable. Il est défiguré, son corps est brisé.

Isaac se retourne complètement, du mieux qu'il peut en se soutenant d'une main qu'il pose sur l'étagère la plus proche, et il se fige face au vétérinaire qui le dévisage complètement stupéfié. Isaac voudrait ne pas apercevoir l'horreur dans son regard.

« Vous-vous pouvez couper l'alarme, s'il vous plait. » Lui demande le garçon.

Deaton semble ne pas comprendre sa question tellement elle semble hors de propos en ce moment.

Isaac aimerait ne pas vivre cet instant. Pourtant, il est soulagé de voir un visage familier. Deaton va pouvoir le mettre en sécurité.

Le soulagement est libérateur au point que le corps d'Isaac se relâche complètement. Ses jambes cèdent finalement sous son poids et il s'effondre en essayant vainement de se rattraper aux étagères près de lui.

Avec de grandes enjambées, le vétérinaire s'empresse d'aller désactiver l'alarme pour ensuite revenir rapidement près du corps de l'adolescent étendu au milieu des fournitures médicales. Il s'agenouille près de lui pour poser ses doigts sur sa carotide. « C'est bon, ça va. » Murmure Deaton à peine rassurer par le pouls qu'il perçoit sous l'empreinte de ses doigts. Isaac essaie de se cramponner à la veste du vétérinaire pour se redresser, mais il est trop faible et Deaton doit le soutenir pour ne pas le laisser basculer.

« C'est bon. Chut, je suis là. » Il dit au corps tremblant qu'il soutient.

 **OOO**

« Ils m'ont tabassé. » Dit Isaac. Il se redresse ensuite sur la table où Deaton l'a couché, et il ajoute, « C'est tout ce qu'ils ont fait. »

Suspicieux, Deaton relève un sourcil à la remarque.

Le jeune homme n'a pas conscience de l'état dans lequel il se trouve. Il s'est totalement dissocié de son enveloppe charnelle, et quelque part c'est une bonne chose car il ne semble pas souffrir des blessures subies.

Avec précaution, Isaac essaie de replier ses bras contre lui, essayant inconsciemment de se faire plus petit. Un geste inutile puisqu'il ne peut pas se cacher du vétérinaire qui plane près de la table sans vraiment savoir par où commencer.

Les vêtements d'Isaac sont en charpies et laissent entrevoir des plaies qui ne se referment pas. L'adolescent grelotte sévèrement.

« Tu peux t'allonger ? » Lui demande Deaton inquiet.

« Ils m'ont juste frappé, » répète Isaac avec insistance en ignorant la recommandation du druide. Puis, il ajoute brièvement, « Ils veulent Derek. »

Isaac ne semble pas l'écouter. Il n'est pas dans son état normal et Deaton pense qu'il est probablement en état de choc. « Tu peux t'allonger pour que je t'examine, » réitère Deaton avec patience en enfilant des gants.

Le blond reste assis sur la table d'examen, imperméable à la voix familière. « Ils m'ont juste frappé. » répète inlassablement Isaac, sans jamais regarder l'autre homme dans la pièce. « Ça va, » persiste-t-il avec une voix dénuée d'émotions, « Ils voulaient savoir où trouver Derek, c'est tout. »

Deaton attrape le bras d'Isaac qui grogne instinctivement au contact inattendu, pour observer scrupuleusement l'angle bizarroïde du poignet du jeune homme.

« Je vais bien. Ça va. » Répète Isaac. Puis la main autour de son poignet semble le ramener à la réalité, et le reconnecter à son corps. Il réalise : « J'ai un peu mal au bras. »

Quel euphémisme, pense Deaton qui observe le regard hagard du garçon qui exige simplement, « Fais moi un bandage, ça suffira. »

Deaton se penche un peu pour avoir un contact visuel immédiat. Il veut se faire comprendre de l'adolescent en état de choc, « Isaac, » commence-t-il pour fixer son attention, « Tu as le bras cassé. Et ton poignet aussi. » Sa voix est grave et stable alors que le jeune homme en face de lui est statufié. A présent si près du visage d'Isaac, il constate seulement l'ampleur des dégâts : « Ton nez…et probablement l'orbite de l'œil, aussi. » Finit-il de constater en repoussant les cheveux d'Isaac pour mieux observer son orbite.

Isaac cligne une fois sur ses yeux troubles, se rigidifiant pendant quelques secondes, le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. « Oh, » souffle-t-il, l'air perdu, en regardant vraiment Deaton pour la première fois.

« Laisse moi t'examiner, » lui recommande Deaton sous le regard vide d'Isaac qui se contente d'hocher la tête. Il se laisse lentement guidé par les bras de Deaton qui le recouche avec précaution sur la table d'examen. Instinctivement, Isaac ramène son bras cassé sur lui à l'aide de son bras valide.

Avec précaution, Deaton commence à découper le sweat du beta qui a le regard fixe sur le plafond. L'homme s'applique à découper des morceaux, et puis à les enlever avec soin pour éviter des souffrances inutiles. Isaac ne dit rien pendant un moment, et Deaton sursaute presque quand Isaac demande entre ses dents serrées : « Pourquoi je ne cicatrise pas ? » Son timbre est dénué d'émotions.

Le haut du corps à présent dégagé, Deaton le recouvre d'un drap stérile car l'adolescent tremble toujours sans s'en rendre compte. « La cicatrisation est plus lente quand la blessure vient d'un alpha, » lui répond simplement Deaton en pinçant les lèvres.

Ce qui n'est qu'une partie de la vérité.

Deaton est sur le point de commencer à découper le jeans quand le jeune loup se tend. Il est pâle et son front est en sueur. « Je veux changer de vêtements. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider. » Lui dit Isaac en se décalant légèrement pour éviter les mains sur son pantalon.

Deaton regarde Isaac en ignorant la boule dans son estomac, la paire de ciseau en suspens. La demande d'Isaac est une diversion à son malaise. C'est évident pour Deaton qui décide de jouer le jeu. Lentement, il dépose les ciseaux à côté de lui. Puis il fait un signe de tête avant de rapporter son attention sur les seules blessures qu'Isaac veut bien exposer. Le vétérinaire travaille quelques minutes sur son flanc droit, avant que Isaac se redresse à nouveau, ne supportant plus les mains de Deaton sur lui.

« Arrêtez, » dit-il. Il se redresse à nouveau sur la table.

C'est là que Deaton commence vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il sait qu'un loup-garou blessé ne guérit pas si il a une blessure psychologique.

Isaac fixe le mur en face de lui et il demande en insistant, « Appelle Peter, que Peter. Personne d'autre. »

Deaton est pensif car l'adolescent vient encore de se dérober à l'auscultation, et il continuera probablement tant qu'il n'aura pas une personne de confiance à ses côtés. « D'accord. Je vais le prévenir et je reviens tout de suite, » lui dit le vétérinaire comme si ça pouvait l'apaiser, « mais je t'en prie Isaac : allonge toi. »

Isaac le regarde, les yeux troubles.

« S'il te plait, » insiste Deaton en le repoussant gentiment pour le coucher.

Isaac ne dit rien et il se laisse faire, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Deaton recule et il se retourne dans l'urgence pour sortir de la pièce et téléphoner dans la salle d'attente.

 **OOO**

En la présence du vieux loup, Isaac se montre plus compliant.

Deaton est occupé depuis quelques instants à immobiliser le poignet du jeune homme qui explique : « J'étais enfermé dans une salle sombre, » dit le jeune loup d'un air fantomatique, « Boyd et Erica sont en vie. Je le sais. Je ne les ai pas vu mais je suis certain de les avoir senti. »

Il ne prête plus attention à ce que le vétérinaire lui fait, trop occupé à réciter sa rencontre avec la meute d'alpha. Sa voix est linéaire tandis qu'il raconte son histoire. Comme si il l'avait appris par cœur.

Peter l'écoute attentivement, en relevant quelques incohérences qu'il garde pour lui. Cependant, Deaton échangent un regard avec Peter car Isaac commence à s'emmêler dans son récit. Il bute sur un mot. Il reprend. Il réfléchit. Aucun des deux ne veut chambouler le garçon. Alors ils l'écoutent sans rien dire.

« Aie ! » fait Isaac en se retournant vivement vers le vétérinaire qui lui replace les doigts avant de les immobiliser.

Debout près de son amant, Peter a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les lèvres pincées, « Tu es sûr que c'est tout ? » demande sévèrement son compagnon trop conscient de l'état de son amant.

« Oui, » répond Isaac sur la défensive. Peter le regarde avec cet air qui dit 'je sais que tu me caches quelque chose', alors Isaac détourne la tête pour croiser le regard de Deaton qui semble au moins aussi perplexe que l'autre beta.

Au même instant, la porte du cabinet vétérinaire s'ouvre.

En sursautant, Isaac se rapproche inconsciemment de Peter qui passe exceptionnellement un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules. Deaton relève la tête vers Peter, l'air surpris, avant de se lever sans rien dire pour se diriger vers la salle d'attente.

« Derek, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Lui demande Deaton étonné, en ouvrant son portillon. Derek entre avant même de se faire invité, et il passe devant le vétérinaire en disant : « Je suis son alpha ! » Mais ça ressemble plus à un reproche du point de vue du druide.

Peter se contente de relever un sourcil suspicieux sur l'arrivée inattendue de son neveu, alors que Isaac gémit misérablement dans son épaule.

Isaac voudrait se réfugier sous la table. Il ne veut pas que Derek le voit comme _ça_. Pas après _ça._

« J'ai entendu l'appel que tu as donné à Peter. Et je l'ai suivi, » dit l'alpha d'un air désabusé, en dévisageant Peter.

Peter doit inspirer profondément pour ne pas frapper l'homme en face de lui. Il sait qu'il n'est pas le mieux placé pour donner une leçon de moral sur la violation de vie privée. « Si tu avais vraiment écouté la conversation dans son ensemble, tu aurais eu la décence de ne pas venir. » Grogne Peter. Il est clair que certain détail sur l'agression d'Isaac ont échappé à son neveu, et il ajoute dans un souffle à peine murmuré et dédaigneux : « Dire que c'est toi l'alpha de la famille à présent… » Peter est acerbe et la colère roule sous sa peau.

Isaac a l'impression de suffoquer entre les deux hommes en désaccord. « C'est de ma faute, » ose intervenir Isaac en se défaisant du bras de Peter car il commence à manquer d'air.

Tout à coup conscient que le rythme cardiaque de son amant augmente de façon alarmante, Peter se reprend en inspirant profondément pour se calmer.

Trop en colère pour répondre, Derek se retourne à la place vers Deaton pour lui tendre le bouquet d'une plante couleur lavande. « Ça va l'aider à cicatriser, » dit Derek.

Deaton reconnaît la plante et il réfléchit déjà à la meilleure manière de la préparée pour l'utiliser sur le jeune beta.

Mais Derek n'est pas là pour donner des soins, mais bien pour retrouver les membres de sa meute. Ne voulant plus perdre de temps, il commence son interrogatoire, sans prêter attention au malaise du jeune garçon. « Tu n'as rien qui pourrait nous aider ? Tu as tout raconté ? » Commence Derek, en ignorant son oncle qui oscille la tête en signe de désapprobation. Il est évident que Derek lui tient rancune de ne pas l'avoir prévenu, et malheureusement c'est Isaac qui paie en subissant la mauvaise humeur de son alpha.

« Oui, » répond Isaac en fixant Derek. Il ressent un poids horrible lui écraser la poitrine.

Derek commence à faire les cent pas, clairement pas satisfait par ce qu'il entend. Isaac ment, ou à moitié. Tous les loups dans la pièce peuvent le dire, mais Isaac continue : « Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre. »

Derek est frustré. Isaac a été en contact avec les deux autres beta de la meute, mais il dit ne plus en avoir de souvenir. Ils sont si près du but. Il ne suffirait que d'un petit détail pour les retrouver. « Tu es certain ? Tu n'essaierais pas de cacher quelque chose ? On ne peut pas oublier 4 jours comme ça, bon sang ! » Lui reproche Derek, gonflé par la colère et la frustration. Il grogne rageusement.

Le visage d'Isaac se froisse. Il voudrait pouvoir répondre à son alpha. Il voudrait pouvoir sauver Boyd et Erica. Seulement, il n'y arrive pas. A chaque fois qu'il essaie d'y réfléchir, ce sont les mêmes images qui lui reviennent douloureusement en boucle. Il n'en peux plus. Mais Derek le presse tellement qu'il a la tête qui tourne. Les images le frappent à la tête comme des coups de poignards. Il a très mal, et il n'arrive plus à respirer. Ses mains sont moites et son teint est pâle. Il revit le stress des jours passés, et il se sent paralysé par la peur. Il a le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Derek, calme toi. » Lui somme Deaton qui voit le béta frémir sous la colère de son alpha, « Il a besoin de soin. »

Mais l'homme a la barbe hirsute arpente le sol comme un lion en cage, « Ils sont quelque part dans la nature ! » Réplique Derek en lançant ses bras dans les airs pour décharger un peu de sa frustration.

Isaac tressaille au mouvement inattendu.

« Ta colère ne va rien arranger ! » Essaie de le raisonner Peter qui se rapproche de son amant, pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Mais Isaac a l'impression d'être écrasé sous cette paume qui se veut rassurante.

Derek finit par capituler en crachant avec toute son amertume, « Bon, très bien ! Mais plus on attend, et moins ils auront de chance d'en sortir vivant. »

Isaac sent la culpabilité lui enserrer la gorge. Respirer ne sert à rien.

Si il n'était pas si faible, Erica et Boyd serait avec lui.

Isaac empoigne ses cheveux, pour tenir sa tête penchée en avant, les yeux hermétiquement fermés.

« Il n'est pas en état de t'aider. » Répond simplement Deaton, en espérant qu'une dispute ne va pas éclater entre les deux Hale.

L'agitation et les cris autour du jeune loup le stresse. Il sent son cœur s'emballer. Il a peur, très peur. Il en a la nausée. Il se sent faible. Derek doit le détester car il est incapable de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit pour aider sa meute. Tout ce dont il se rappelle ce sont ces images qu'il voudrait s'arracher de la tête.

 _Que ça s'arrête._

 _Stop !_

Tout d'un coup, Isaac se redresse pour vomir. De la bile acide lui brûle la gorge, puis la bouche, avant de venir tâcher le drap posé sur lui.

« Je suis désolé, » hoquette Isaac, en tremblant après l'effort, la tête penchée au dessus du gâchis. Il est tellement fatigué.

« Bon, ça suffit ! » Dit sévèrement Peter en perdant le reste du sang froid qui lui reste, « Isaac a besoin de tranquillité. Sortez !» Intervient-il de façon définitive.

« Oh, c'est bon, » réplique Derek plus calmement à présent. Il ne dira rien, il est bien conscient que l'état de stresse de son beta est dû à son emportement et il s'en veut.

« J'ai dit : tout le monde sort ! » S'emporte finalement Peter, les yeux bleus cristal, en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il ouvre. Il lance un regard meurtrier vers son neveu pour le presser de quitter la pièce.

Derek le regarde sans rien dire, les yeux pleins de colère et d'orgueil, mais il ne dit rien en passant devant Peter. Il sait que son oncle a raison. Isaac a besoin de calme.

Deaton, qui n'est pas vraiment le problème, décide de suivre l'alpha pour laisser Peter discuter avec le jeune homme. Deaton saisit les plantes que Derek a apporté, et il fait un signe de tête à Peter avant de sortir en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Ils ne sont plus que deux dans la pièce et Isaac redresse la tête, les yeux brillants. Il se force un sourire en disant, « putain de vie ! »

Peter se contente de le regarder sans rien dire. Il s'efforce de calmer la rage qui bouillonne en lui. Il le doit pour aider son compagnon. Le silence dans la pièce n'est pas gênant, seulement normal au vue de la situation. Lentement, Peter se dirige vers un meuble pour prendre une serviette, puis il se rapproche de la table où est allongé Isaac en tirant un tabouret avec lui pour s'asseoir près du garçon. Isaac détourne la tête l'air pitoyable, pour éviter de regarder l'autre beta.

« On va nettoyer tout ça, » lui dit Peter d'un ton réconfortant. Tendrement, il ramène le visage de son amant en face de lui afin de lui tamponner la bouche. Doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal. La beauté de son visage n'est pas remarquable tant il est défiguré par les ecchymoses. Comment ils en sont arrivés à ce résultat, pense Peter et sa main se crispe légèrement sur la serviette qu'il tient. Il se lève ensuite en jetant la serviette sur le côté. Il pose un baiser sur les cheveux du blond, une main contre son cou, avant de le lâcher pour prendre le drap souillé et le lancer à côté de la serviette au sol.

« Je t'ai apporté des vêtements, » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, en se détournant pour se diriger vers un sac qu'il a déposé dans un coin plus tôt. « Tu devrais te reposer un peu une fois changé, » dit-il en ouvrant le sac pour sortir les vêtements de détente qu'il a choisi dans l'armoire de son compagnon.

La banalité du propos semble idiote, pourtant elle rassure le jeune loup qui se sent très affaibli. La cicatrisation peine à se faire, et un peu de repos pourrait l'aider mais il ne veut pas dormir : « Je ne sais pas si je retrouverai le sommeil un jour, » dit Isaac sur le ton de la confidence.

« Isaac… » Commence Peter mal à l'aise, en se retournant vers le jeune loup.

Isaac peut lire dans son regard, et il le fait taire immédiatement : « Non ! » Il n'a pas besoin de ça. Il ne veut pas qu'on le réconforte, ni qu'on le plaigne. Il veut juste rentrer et oublier que plus rien n'a de sens.

« Tu dois le dire, » lui conseille Peter en se rapprochant de la table.

L'adolescent se braque. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça. « Non. » Dit-il, catégorique.

Peter fronce les sourcils, l'âme en peine. « Tu vas avoir besoin de la meute, » essaie de le raisonner Peter. « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Si tu ne parles pas, ça va te ronger, crois moi.»

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? » Crache Isaac le regard froid et cruel. « Je peux surmonter ça. Je l'ai déjà fait. »

Il est trop tard quand Isaac réalise ce qu'il vient de dire.

« P-pardon ? » Demande Peter rarement choqué.

Sur la défensive, Isaac se retranche dans la colère, « Quoi ? Ça t'étonne ?! » Aboie Isaac comme si Peter était le roi des imbéciles, « Tu crois que je vais me mettre à chialer en te racontant ma pauvre histoire. J'ai dépassé ce stade ! » Isaac essaie de prendre un air sûr de lui, presque hautain. Mais tous ce que Peter peut voir, c'est le dégoût qu'Isaac à pour lui-même. « Tu penses peut-être que je vais oublier l'horreur de ce que j'ai subi en te racontant combien c'est sale ? Ou comment ça puait la sueur alors qu'il me léchait le visage en se frottant contre moi ? » Peter frémit en ressentant une décharge polaire lui figer les membres, mais ça n'arrête pas Isaac qui devient presque hystérique, « J'ai tellement gueuler qu'il m'a frappé violemment, au point que je voulais en crever ! Pourtant il a continué. Il est revenu à l'attaque. Je n'étais plus que de la viande. » Isaac secoue légèrement la tête dans l'espoir vain de chasser cette sensation horrible d'être dépossédé de son corps. Il continue : « Il a été si bestial que j'ai ressenti la pire des humiliations. Tu peux comprendre ça ? » Isaac transperce Peter de son regard, et ce dernier reste sans mot. « Non ! Alors n'essaie pas de m'aider ! »

« Je suis désolé. »

 **OOO**

Tout le corps d'Isaac est crispé sur la table, sa tête tendue en arrière pour s'appuyer douloureusement contre la table métallique.

Il ne voulait pas, mais Peter a insisté.

Et maintenant, les jambes du jeune beta tremblent de façon spectaculaire. Il halète, le souffle tremblant de panique et de honte. Il essaie d'écarter les jambes, mais elles sont tellement tendues qu'il doit lutter pour les garder ouvertes. Ses talons cognent si fort contre la table d'examen que Deaton est incapable de faire un examen approfondit, ou de recouvrir les brèches avec la pommade fraîchement préparée.

Deaton lance un regard vers Peter qui ne dit rien. A la place, il attrape la main d'Isaac pour la serrer fermement dans la sienne. Isaac le regarde brièvement, en ravalant des larmes dans sa gorge obstruée par une grosse boule. Il n'a pas envie de pleurer, mais les larmes coulent malgré lui. Peter pose son autre main sur le dos de celle qu'il tient déjà, et il fait un sourire d'encouragement à Isaac. Isaac gémit en fermant les yeux, et il essaie de se détendre. Il tremble un peu moins, « Vous ne direz rien ? » essaie de ne pas pleurer Isaac.

Peter soulève la main qu'il tient pour y poser un baiser, mais il ne répond pas. Aucun des deux.

« Il faut que je t'examine pour voir si il y a des lésions internes, » lui rappelle Deaton et Isaac hoche la tête en continuant à écouter, « Je vais appliquer la préparation magistrale, tu cicatriseras plus vite, » explique le vétérinaire.

Isaac lève les yeux vers le plafond, il a juste envie de crever. Il se sent tellement humilié.

« Je n'ai pas été…ce n'est pas arrivé, » se reprend Isaac, son timbre de voix plus ferme car Deaton et Peter n'ont pas répondu. « Ils m'ont frappé, » il répète encore.

Peter veut intervenir, « Isaac- » mais il est interrompu dans sa démarche par son compagnon qui se redresse avec véhémence.

« Vous et moi, on le sait, » dit Isaac entre sa mâchoire crispée, en ayant la nausée. Il fait un signe de tête vers la porte, « Les autres derrière cette porte, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. J'ai été frappé par la meute d'alpha, et c'est tout. » Ordonne Isaac contre la volonté des deux hommes présents dans la pièce. « Vous ne direz rien. » Son regard est glacial, vide.

« Mais Derek- » Essaie de nouveau Peter, mais il est de nouveau coupé par Isaac qui lui rappelle, « Je t'ai appelé. Toi. »

Isaac semble tellement désespéré que Peter en a mal dans la poitrine. Peter sait que ce genre de blessure, à la fois physique et psychologique, ne peut se guérir qu'avec l'aide de la meute, mais Isaac a ce regard regard qui dit 'ne me trahi pas, pas toi. Ne m'abandonne pas'.

« Ils m'ont enlevé, et ils m'ont frappé, et c'est tout. » Répète encore Isaac.

Une histoire qu'il ne cesse de raconter pour en faire la seule vérité.

« D'accord. » finit par dire Peter en cédant sous les yeux bleus d'Isaac rongés par la mort.

Isaac se recouche, « Ce n'est pas arrivé. » Isaac inspire et expire plusieurs fois, comme si il essayait lui-même de s'en convaincre.

Deaton recommence l'examen dans un silence de mort.

 **OOO**

Peter est en train de laver ses mains. Il n'a jamais fait de grand air pour quelques tâches de sang. Mais c'est le sang de son compagnon qui est en train de s'écouler dans la crépine, et qu'il observe maladivement comme si tout ceci n'était pas réel. Il se retourne avec un sursaut à peine perceptible quand il entend quelque chose tomber derrière lui. C'est Isaac qui a fait tomber quelque chose. Il est debout sur ses jambes flageolantes, et il doit se tenir à la table pour ne pas chanceler.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ? » Demande Peter sur le ton du reproche. Isaac est supposé se reposer, mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

« Aide moi à enfiler ce pantalon. » Dit-il, appuyé dangereusement sur un seul pied. Il chipote au textile, puis il s'énerve. Il n'arrive à rien, appuyé sur sa seule main valide. L'autre est brisée suite à une clef de bras, et pend lâchement dans une attelle.

« Pas besoin. » Se moque Peter, comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal. Mais la situation n'a rien de drôle.

« J'ai les fesses à l'air, aide moi. » S'énerve Isaac qui n'a pas d'autre choix que de demander de l'aide. Il n'a jamais demandé d'aide à personne, et maintenant, juste pour ce fichu pantalon, il doit dépendre de quelqu'un. Il a envie de prendre le pantalon et de le jeter dans la pièce, et de retourner la pièce. Mais il n'en a pas la force. La colère lui bouffe beaucoup d'énergie, et il comprend qu'il doit se calmer pour pouvoir rester debout. Alors, il la contient, et ça fait comme une boule dans sa poitrine. « Sois gentil Peter, aide moi. »

Peter en reste bouche bée pendant une milli seconde. Tout est si irréel. Isaac le supplie presque.

Ce qu'il a toujours aimé chez le blond, c'est son côté tête brûlée et indépendant. Mais il ne reste plus rien de tout ça. En face de lui à émerger la faille au cœur du garçon. Une cicatrise fragile que le beta a toujours caché, et qu'il ne peut plus contenir car elle vient de se rouvrir suite à l'agression. La vulnérabilité que Peter lit dans son regard, il voudrait ne jamais l'avoir vu. « Je vais t'aider, » dit Peter et il s'agenouille en répétant, « Je t'aide. »

Lui aussi est comme Isaac. Obligé de faire ce qu'il n'a jamais fait. Il aide. C'est étrange, et désagréable. Il n'a pas envie d'assister Isaac. Et il sait qu'Isaac ne veut pas l'être. Alors, pour cette raison, Peter ne dit rien. Il enfile lentement les jambes du pantalon par-dessus les pieds d'Isaac qui a vraiment des difficultés à rester stable, mais qui s'accroche pourtant comme pour sauver ce qui lui reste de fierté. Lentement, Peter remonte le pantalon. Ses doigts effleurent la peau violée, et abîmée. Il est presque gêné quand il noue le cordon du pantalon.

Isaac tente d'oublier les mains sur lui. Il ferme les yeux et il ravale sa nausée, « Et le t-shirt, aussi. » Il a de nouveau cette boule dans la gorge, qui lui obstrue le passage de l'air. Il serre plus fermement le bord de la table. Il a tellement honte. Et cette boule qui grossit dans sa gorge, qui voudrait remonter.

« Isaac, » souffle Peter en ressentant la détresse de son amant. C'est insupportable.

« Je veux rentrer Peter. S'il te plait, » Supplie Isaac, en contenant difficilement un sanglot. « Je ne veux pas rester ici, avec des animaux. » Isaac ne dit rien de plus, trop encombré par les larmes qu'il doit ravaler pour ne pas pleurer.

« D'accord, » souffle toujours Peter, trop ému.

Isaac à la tête baissée, son corps tremble, et Peter ne dit rien. Il choisit plutôt de prendre le t-shirt pour finir d'habiller Isaac avec douceur.

Étonnement, ce silence est très réconfortant pour Isaac. Lentement, il relève des yeux humides vers Peter, « Merci de m'aimer. » Il le dit comme si il sagissait d'une faveur du vieux loup, comme si il voulait s'assurer que Peter restera avec lui. Peter ne dit rien mais il le prend doucement dans ses bras, en posant des baisers sur ses cheveux.

 **OOO**

 **FIN**

 **Bon, à la base, j'imaginais un truc à plusieurs chapitres. Mais j'ai tellement de fics en attentent que je ne vais pas m'aventurer là dedans. Peut-être que certains se sentiront inspiré pour faire une suite.**


	2. Chapter 2

A priori c'était une mauvaise idée. Et à posteriori, Peter se dit qu'il avait raison.

Bien sûr, Derek ne pouvait pas le savoir. En tant qu'Alpha, il s'était concentré sur la tâche de retrouver ses Betas. Isaac était forcément son meilleur atout. Sauf que l'ancien rituel n'avait rien donné qui puisse réellement les aider. Juste quelques bribes d'informations. Ils savaient dorénavant que l'échéance était la prochaine pleine lune, que le leader de la meute rivale était Deucalion, que cette meute se composait de 5 membres, dont trois déjà connus de Derek et Peter.

Un passé commun unissait Deucalion, Kali et Ennis avec la famille Hale.

Mais Peter n'avait pas tout dit à son neveu. Quand il avait trébuché en arrière pour briser son lien avec le cou d'Isaac, ce n'était pas par manque de force, mais parceque les images devenaient insoutenables. .

Et Isaac s'était senti incapable de lever les yeux sur Peter, versant une larme unique pour la honte qu'il ressentait et la peur de voir du dégoût inscrit sur le visage de son amant. Peter avait vu ses plus récents souvenirs, ceux qui revenaient en boucle dans sa tête et qui l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil.

Peter s'était senti accablé de culpabilité et elle ne le lâchait plus. Par le passé, il était celui qui avait cru bon de créer une alliance avec une autre meute, celle d'Ennis, en utilisant _Paige_ comme clef de voûte, et il avait persuadé ce dernier que Talia lui apporterait son aide contre les Argent, si ce dernier aidait Derek.

Ca avait été la première erreur d'une longue série. Fatale pour Paige, destructrice pour Derek.

Et des années plus tard, alors que Peter fait tout pour se racheter, Ennis réapparaît pour se venger. Ce n'est pas un hasard si il a choisi Isaac, plutôt que Erica ou Boyd. Il veut se venger de Peter, car à cause de lui, Talia a renié Ennis, faisant de sa meute une bande de renégat.

Depuis le rituel, Isaac n'a pas bougé. Quand Derek a quitté l'appartement pour rejoindre Scott au lycée de Beacon Hill, Isaac est parti se réfugier sur un vieux matelas à l'étage, fuyant les questions éventuelles que Peter pourrait lui poser. Il est recroquevillé sur le matelas qui sent l'humidité, et il semble à peine respirer, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Peter est en train de devenir fou. Les souvenirs d'Isaac lui martèlent le crâne. La vengeance d'Ennis est avilissante. Peter n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : retrouver ce salopard et lui trancher la gorge, ni plus ni moins.

Mais pour l'heure, c'est Isaac le problème.

« Sors de ce lit ! » C'est la première chose qu'il dit à son amant depuis le rituel de ce matin.

Isaac ne réagit pas.

Peter se passe une main sur le visage. Il veut seulement qu'Isaac revienne à lui mais il ne sait pas comment faire, ni même si c'est possible. Il veut seulement qu'Isaac réagisse.

« Tu m'as entendu ? Sors de là ! »

Isaac ne veut pas le regarder. Il veut juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. N'a-t-il pas été assez humilié ?

Mais Peter ne l'entend pas de cette manière, et après la manière douce, préconisée par Deaton, il se dit qu'il peut toujours tenté quelque chose qui lui ressemble un peu plus.

« Tu as décidé de m'ignorer depuis que tu as testé un Alpha ? Un vrai !? » Peter dissimule à peine sa rage. Il n'a plus envie d'être le complice mutin d'une bande de barbare.

Mais Isaac ne réagit toujours pas, pensant que la colère de Peter est dirigée contre lui. Peter sait ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Alphas, et maintenant, depuis le rituel, il est devenu le témoin involontaire de son calvaire.

Isaac s'est donné tant de peine pour cacher son histoire. Son père, et maintenant Ennis.

Ce n'est pas juste.

Depuis ce matin, Peter sait qu'Isaac est un moins que rien, et Isaac ne peut plus le regarder en face.

Pourtant, Peter est bien décidé à le mettre en colère, car c'est toujours mieux que de le voir sans vie. Il décide de continuer, et de frapper où ça fait mal.

« Ca t'a fait quoi ? Il t'a fait crier plus que moi ? » Dit Peter en se penchant sur Isaac dans l'espoir de le faire réagir.

Et c'est ce qu'il se produit. Les yeux d'Isaac deviennent jaunes quelques instants avant de reprendre leurs couleurs d'origines.

Peter observe son compagnon traumatisé en pensant que tout est de sa faute. Il se sent frustré et ça le fâche. Il est en colère contre lui, contre Ennis, contre Derek, contre tout le monde. Ce n'est pas juste. Isaac ne mérite pas ça. Peter est certain que tout est de sa faute..

« Plus que ton père, » lui dit Peter, impitoyable.

Et là, Isaac a les yeux qui éblouissent de jaune, il rugit de colère, en se jetant sur Peter qu'il plaque contre le sol, la main acérée de griffes autour du coup de l'ancien Alpha. Ses crocs sont dénudés et il grogne sur Peter en resserrant ses mains sur son cou.

Peter rigole comme un hystérique, « Je le savais. »

Peter sent l'autre main de son compagnon empoigné son col, pour le soulever et le projeter sur un mur de la pièce. Peter s'écrase lourdement par terre, où il frotte d'un revers de main son nez qui a commencé à saigner.

Grâce à son intervention, Isaac est revenu à la vie. Dans son regard, il y a une lueur, un morceau de vie, et même si c'est de la colère, c'est toujours mieux que le regard vide de son amant. Peter veut qu'Isaac se défoule sur lui. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se précipite à nouveau sur lui, pour le chevaucher et lui assener des coups au visage. Peter peut sentir Isaac trembler de colère. On croirait une furie.

« CONNARD ! » Hurle Isaac, en frappant toujours le visage de Peter pour le faire taire. Ses poings ne cessent de s'abattre sur l'homme qui ne fait rien pour contrer les coups.

Les entailles se referment à la même vitesse que d'autres éclatent sous les poings du jeune Beta, mais Peter s'en fiche. Il se délecte de voir Isaac dans cet état, ce qui est bien mieux que de le voir faire le mort.

Les coups diminuent progressivement. Isaac halète au-dessus de Peter, et il finit par poser son front contre la poitrine de son compagnon. Le rythme cardiaque de Peter l'apaise autant qu'il lui fait mal.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? » Demande Isaac, ne voulant pas réellement de réponse. Peter est la première personne qui s'est soucié de lui, et qui l'a aimé sincèrement. Il aime Peter du fond de son cœur. Et quand Ennis s'en est pris à lui…

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. Tout le temps… »

Peter lève les bras pour serrer Isaac contre lui, en lui murmurant une promesse, « Je le tuerai de mes propres mains. »

 **Fin.**

 **Enfin, je pense. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai imaginé tellement de chose, et je préfère ne pas m'aventurer dans quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas finir.**


End file.
